The Fracture
The Fracture is a fork of the External Hazard existing in a monocosm separate from the Barrel, designed to spread an ideology supposedly dedicated to summoning a long-dead god called Severatus. 'History' According to the Fracture and the sects that support it, the Fracture was created when a "gift from Alimatus" (in actuality, a Stage II seed of the External Hazard) collided with a shrine with mind-affecting properties which made all who gazed upon it assimilate into following Severatus. The Stage II seed destroyed the perception, and by extension, the omniscience and omnipotence of the local Creator, Destroyer, and Hyperman, but was simply ignored by the Supergod Council. The shrine was supposedly created by Severatus when he was dead as an ineffective last-ditch effort to garner followers and revive himself, but once it contacted the Stage II seed, it assimilated it and its power increased drastically. The shrine, now the Fracture, could move and reproduce. The life cycle of a piece of the Fracture varies slightly from place to place, but it generally follows this outline: 'Stage I' Instead of creating conventional primary minds like a normal instance of the External Hazard, a physical pylon is created from a pylon sprout which have a variety of appearances such as large floating crystals, orbs, or glowing mechanical structures, small rocks, and tall skyscrapers. These structures have a memetic, attractive effect and compel sophonts to worship Severatus and to protect the pylon. 'Stage II' At this point, the pylon is activated, fully converting Severatus' devout followers into servitors, part of the hive mind of the Fracture. Those assimilated into the Fracture exist solely to serve Severatus and the Fracture and anybody who is somehow found deviating from the ideals of the Fracture are swiftly and harshly dealt with. 'Stage III' If the Fracture nearly assimilates an entire gigaverse or more, it functionally becomes a shrine to Severatus and is nearly impossible to penetrate without assimilation. Entities The Fracture uses several entities as tools to aid its cause. Servitors Once normal sophonts, but are now completely assimilated into the Fracture. Primary Minds Much like the Primary Minds employed by the External Hazard, the Fracture employs Primary Minds to sow support for Severatus and "answering prayers" by transforming servitors into different forms. Weavers These entities are created during the middle of Stage I and weave stringshard around the pylon to protect it. Weavers are sentient and are considered as angels, sent by Severatus to teach sophonts of advanced technologies that will help the unwitting civilizations become more powerful and dangerous. Flows If the civilization the pylon is inhabiting doesn't create technologies that can move through gigaverses, during Stage II, flows, which are related to sinkhole worms, open portals to other gigaverses and spread pylon sprouts. 'The beliefs of the Fracture' Those who follow the Fracture or Severatus believe that he died, and the only way to revive him into a powerful form is through worship. Those who follow Severatus say that he is capable of conceptual manipulation but it backfired when he created entities that were capable of killing him through their conceptual manipulation and did kill him. However, even as a dead god, he still had power and created the shrine to harvest the thoughts, ideas, and faith of followers in an attempt to revive himself. Of course, this is a lie, as the original shrine that that initial Stage II seed collided with was actually created by the Idea Breakers to gain power. Normally, a Stage II Seed would simply destroy the shrine, but unfortunately, the seed was especially vulnerable to memetic phenomena, thus assimilating into the Idea Breakers' cause. The only god that will be summoned by the Fracture will be a compound of the dangerous ideatic environment of the insides of Najha-Tebah's mind and a conglomerate of the concept-eating Idea Breakers, drastically more powerful than Creator, due to the strange nature of Najha Tebah and the External Hazard, and how the Fracture studied their version of the Omniversal Traveler and draining the power of the now blind Destroyer. Once this god is summoned, there will be no virtually no way to stop its destruction of the Omniverse without the intervention of the Supergods, which will only destroy the Fracture when the Omniverse it inhabits is completely controlled by the Fracture. Category:Cosmic Entity Group